Pappy
by Stutterbug
Summary: Just a silly little story I wrote about one random idea. Aged up.


Pappy

Gabriel Agreste had finally finished making up for all he had done as Hawk Moth. Well, not emotionally, but he'd done what the superheroes had asked and was finally free to return to his normal day-to-day life.

He now sat in his lounge, facing said superheroes. Who he had not long ago discovered were his son and daughter-in-law. Marinette and Adrien Agreste sat hand in hand on a pristine white couch, the former's spare hand resting affectionately against her pregnant stomach. "Father," Adrien said, voice serious. "We know you've completed everything we asked you to, which is amazing, but there's one more thing left." Gabriel's expression turned to that of shock. He was done! Now they were giving him more? Is this how it was going to be from now on? He would finish a task, only to be given a new one? He felt cheated, but stayed quiet. He wanted his son to trust him again. He didn't want to ruin their relationship, like he had done years before. With trepidation, he looked at his son, readying himself for whatever was to come. Only to be surprised when Adrien's face broke into a grin. A very cheeky grin, he might add. "Since you were always so distant and formal with me when I was younger. We decided," Adrien glanced at his wife, smile widening slightly as he continued. "When Emma is born, you won't be called anything serious like _Grandfather. _We want something more fun. So, you will be known to her as _Pappy._" Whatever Gabriel was expecting, it certainly wasn't _this. _He looked up at his laughing son in disbelief. "But-" He tried. Adrien however, cut him off. "Nope, no, that's the condition." He said, laughter dying down somewhat. Gabriel grumbled, but in the end conceded. His son better appreciate what he was doing.

A few months later, Marinette had given birth to a beautiful blonde haired, green eyed baby girl. Time passed quickly, too quickly in the new parent's opinion. Now Gabriel sat in his son's house staring at his only just, 6 month old granddaughter. She giggled happily as she was coddled in her mother's arms. Gabriel couldn't help but smile at the little bundle. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Adrien and Marinette. Despite how tired they were. "Why don't you hold her Gabriel?" Marinette asked her father in law, eyes blinking innocently at him. Gabriel stuttered as they baby was placed in his arms. He looked down at her, his expression turning gentle. "Oh!" Marinette said suddenly, sending a quick look in Adrien's direction. "I just remembered I have to make a _very important _call. I'll be in the other room if you need me." With that she turned and headed through the door, leaving the two men with the baby. Adrien, catching onto Marinette's plan, promptly spoke up. "I guess I'll go and get started on lunch then. I'll leave you two here to bond a bit while I'm gone." Then, he too left the room, leaving a slightly confused Gabriel alone with the baby. He looked down at her again, this time not even bothering to hide his affection. He began cooing at her and she in turn began babbling nonsense words at him. He smiled at her. "Hello there little one." He said quietly, tickling her tummy to entice more of her adorable giggles. "I'm your pappy. Can you say Pappy?"

When Adrien and Marinette returned, they weren't overly surprised to see Gabriel happily playing with Emma. They smiled at the scene, sitting down on the couch across from him. That day they had a wonderful lunch. Gabriel in the happiest mood Adrien had seen him in in a long while. But soon it as time for him to head home. They walked him to the door and said their goodbyes and Gabriel pressed a kiss to the top of Emma's head. Before turning to leave. "Pappy! Pappy!" Emma said, reaching out her small arms and grabbing at air. Marinette and Adrien shared a surprised look. Gabriel just smirked at them before closing the door behind him, waving goodbye as he did. Maybe it was karma for forcing him to have that name, but did their daughter's first words really have to be 'Pappy'?


End file.
